


A burst

by FiKate



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Iron Man 3, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from the prompt: <a href="http://fluffyfrolicker.livejournal.com/49569.html?thread=1577121#t1633697">iron man, pepper potts(/iron man), i am an avenging goddess</a> at Mortals shall bow; a multifandom comment ficathon.</p><p>Near the end of Iron Man 3, Pepper thinks on the violence in and around her, reference to past domestic violence and canon violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A burst

She thought she knew violence, her father was full of it, exploding all over their family. Leaving that had been easy and Tony had always been simpler, because violence wasn't who he was. He was cocky, a drunk, hurting in ways he couldn't even name but she never feared him. Then there was New York and what she thought was solid or as stable as Tony could be came apart around her. She didn't need a rock, that was her job and Jarvis', they kept the world in line so Tony could see beyond them to tomorrow.

Now she was burning up inside, it hurt. How could anger hurt this much? It was another motivator, it wasn't allowed to wound her anymore. She yelled and channeled the fire inside her and defeated him, she didn't care what his name was, she should have but she didn't want to. This must be what Tony felt like sometimes and it did pull you in, but she wasn't him. She was Pepper, she burst to add flavor without burning it. They would need so much therapy.


End file.
